Iwata Takanori
イワタ タカノリ |Nickname = GUN, Gun-chan (岩ちゃん), Boi Twiggz |Born = March 6, 1989 (age ) |Birth = Nagoya, Aichi Prefecture, Japan |Blood = B |Sign = Pisces |Occupation = Performer, actor |Years Active = 2010-present |Labels = rhythm zone |Agency = LDH JAPAN |Associated Acts = Sandaime J SOUL BROTHERS, EXILE |Profile = Sandaime J Soul Brothers EXILE EXILE TRIBE mobile |Instagram = @TAKANORI_IWATA_OFFICIAL |Twitter = @T_IWATA_EX_3JSB |Group1 = Sandaime J SOUL BROTHERS |join = September 27, 2010 |left = |time = |position = Performer |debutrelease = "Best Friend's Girl" |lastrelease = |Group2 = EXILE |join2 = April 27, 2014 |left2 = |time2 = |position2 = Performer |debutrelease2 = "NEW HORIZON" |lastrelease2 = }} Iwata Takanori (岩田剛典) is a performer and actor. He's member of the groups Sandaime J SOUL BROTHERS and EXILE. He was also member of Sandaime's special unit THE Sharehappi from Sandaime J Soul Brothers from EXILE TRIBE. Biography Early Life Iwata Takanori was born on March 6, 1989 in Nagoya, Aichi Prefecture, Japan. In the third year of high school, he was influenced by the movie RIZE and started practicing KRUMP. In college, he belonged to the dance circle Dancing Crew JADE. Takanori is a Keio High School and Keio University graduate, where he applied for political science law department. 2010 In July, during his 4th year of university, he was invited by Kobayashi Naoki to participate at the Sandaime J Soul Brothers' performer audition. On September 18, during a rehearsal of EXILE LIVE TOUR 2010 FANTASY in Kobe, he was announced as a member of Sandaime J Soul Brothers. 2011 In March, Takanori graduated from Keio University. 2014 On March 6, he released his first photobook G Iwata Takanori Sandaime J Soul Brothers from EXILE TRIBE. On April 27, Takanori successfully passed the EXILE PERFORMER BATTLE AUDITION and became member of EXILE. 2016 On November 11, he released his second photobook AZZURRO. 2019 On August 2, he released his third photobook Spin.https://m.tribe-m.jp/common/member/iwata/book/2019/3rd_photoalbum/index Works Cinema / Television ; Movies * 2014 Close EXPLODE * 2016 Shokubutsu Zukan ~Unmei no Koi, Hiroimashita~ * 2016 HiGH & LOW THE MOVIE * 2016 HiGH & LOW THE RED RAIN * 2017 HIGH&LOW THE MOVIE 2 / END OF SKY * 2017 HIGH&LOW THE MOVIE 3 / FINAL MISSION * 2018 Kyonen no Fuyu, Kimi to Wakare * 2018 Vision * 2018 Perfect World Kimi to Iru Kiseki * 2019 Machida-kun no Sekai * 2020 AI Houkai ; Dramas * 2011 Rokudenashi BLUES * 2014 Dear Sister * 2015 Sakura Niwa Nagabitoyaku Senryokugai Sousa-kan 2-jikan SP * 2015 Wild Heroes * 2015 HiGH&LOW ~THE STORY OF S.W.O.R.D.~ * 2015 HiGH&LOW Season 2 * 2016 Suna no Tou~Shiri Sugita Rinjin * 2017 Yonimo Kimyona Monogatari '17 Aki no Tokubetsu-hen 'Unmei Tanchi-ki' * 2018 Gakeppuchi Hotel! * 2018 Enjou Bengonin Books ; Photobooks * 2014.03.06 G Iwata Takanori Sandaime J Soul Brothers from EXILE TRIBE * 2016.11.11 AZZURRO * 2019.08.02 Spin References External Links * Official Twitter * Official Instagram Category:Sandaime J SOUL BROTHERS Category:Sandaime J SOUL BROTHERS Members Category:EXILE Category:EXILE Members Category:EXILE TRIBE Category:EXILE TRIBE Members Category:THE Sharehappi from Sandaime J Soul Brothers from EXILE TRIBE Category:THE Sharehappi from Sandaime J Soul Brothers from EXILE TRIBE Members Category:1989 Births Category:2010 Debut Category:Members from Aichi Category:Blood Type B Category:Performers Category:Actors Category:Pisces